<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Old habits by Arstoryels</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24945061">Old habits</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arstoryels/pseuds/Arstoryels'>Arstoryels</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/F, Hurt Catra (She-Ra), Lesbian Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), Past Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Pre-Relationship, catradora, pre-season 3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:14:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24945061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arstoryels/pseuds/Arstoryels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Catra?”, Adora’s voice is smooth as silk. But it feels like a knife sliding through her ribs. Catra was right before, the universe did really enjoy fucking her up. Promptly she shifted back to her staring spot, hands clenching against her harder than they needed to.</p>
<p>“What are you doing here?” she said to the wall, words bitter on her tongue. One normal day, one peaceful day. That’s all she asked for.</p>
<p>Or, in which Catra reflects back to her still painful relationship with Adora</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora &amp; Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Old habits</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The wind was frosty and raw on Catra’s skin, a shiver running down her spine as she stared out of the mounted cave. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t help the bitter feeling that set down into her stomach. Thoughts spiralling back to the same bitter memories again and again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Like her whole body, her soaked hands came up to hug her shoulders. Legs tucking in for any source of heat. The loud drops of rain kept hitting the surface of the cave. A reminder to no matter how much ever she tried, things still kept fucking themselves up. Whether it is the rebellion’s win under her command as force captain or just a small stroll in the whispering woods. The universe always seemed to deceive her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Moments passed. Seconds, minutes, maybe hours.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rain didn’t stop.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Catra had become numb for a moment, eyes and ears giving out. She shifted her line of vision towards the cave wall in front.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And just... stared.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stared at the blank drenched wall, wrapped into herself. Until her eyes got droopy, her head became a mess. Until her body became insensitive to the cold. Until—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>CRUNCH!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her head shot forward, eyes widening by the sound and claws retracing by instinct. Her eyeballs dilated by the intense shine coming through. A figure came closer. Blond hair, hands clenching a huge sword, a glowing headpiece and the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And, oh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh no. No fucking way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The eyes searched the cave in haze, shifting till they finally landed on her body. Pupils growing wide in surprise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Catra?” Adora’s voice is smooth as silk. But it feels like a knife sliding through her ribs. She was right before, the universe did really enjoy fucking her up. Promptly she shifted back to her staring spot, hands clenching against her harder than they needed to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing here?” she said to the wall, words bitter on her tongue. One normal day, one peaceful day. That’s all she asked for.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I…” Adora’s voice drifts towards her, “I received a distress signal here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Catra huffed a quiet breath, head turning back. Of course she did. That’s what heroes do after all, don’t they?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The silence felt deafening, Catra actively tried to ignore the stare against her. Eyes closing and opening. Hands clenching and dropping. She couldn’t shake it off. She didn’t want to be here. Especially not </span>
  <em>
    <span>now.  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Against the company she currently had.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adora was right here.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For the first time since the incidence. For the first time since--…since she </span>
  <em>
    <span>left.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She</span>
  <em>
    <span> left </span>
  </em>
  <span>and now she’s here. Right beside Catra. In her stupid white plated armour-dress. Her long silky blond her. Her insanely low cut shirt that drove Catra absolutely crazy—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And, now she was right beside her. Making place right next to where Catra sat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” Catra hissed, noticing the change in positions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adora just gave her a dumb look, eyebrows pricking up “…sitting?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, </span>
  <em>
    <span>why?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” the other replied passive aggressively, “Don’t you have your “Nobel” She-ra duties to do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adora shrugged, setting her heavy sword down and sat down beside the force captain. She pointed towards the rain as an answer. Catra turned her head back again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adora stared right at her, she could feel it in her bones. And she recognized it. Adora had a habit of doing that at the horde. Guess that things change, old habits don’t.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re shivering” It isn’t till she hears her say it that Catra realizes that she, in fact, is shivering.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, Catra is anything but compliant. So she just glances at Adora and chooses not to reply. Without any further conversation, Adora picks up her sword. Holding it straight against her palm. Which seems to get the other’s attention, her eyes peek up in curiosity.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here,” the blond says, Sword letting out a dim light before materializing into soft wool. “Take my blanket.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Catra stares at her hand where the piece of cloth rests. It is blue and lined with gold around the edges. The same gold that made the hilt of She-ra’s sword. Momentarily, Catra lets a small laugh. It’s strained. It’s not what Adora knew Catra’s laugh was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The princesses really did a good job bribing you, huh?” she says, “What else did they give you? A new best friend?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They didn’t bribe--” Adora’s answer is cut short by another one of Catra’s shivers. The blue eyes soften with concern and care.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Catra recognizes that expression as well. Somewhere, deep inside. She still craves for it. She wished she didn’t . “Just—Take the blanket.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Catra stares at the woollen cloth once again. Thoughts turning, eyes drifting. But she finally grabs the blanket. Fingers brushing with Adora’s that and sends tingles thorough her spine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘She still cares’,</span>
  </em>
  <span> her mind provides.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Catra looks back at the girl ahead, who is staring out of the cave now. The rain reflecting against those beautiful, beautiful eyes and—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Who Am I kidding?’</span>
  </em>
  <span> She thinks, ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>I still care too.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Guess that things change. Old habits don’t.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading!</p>
<p>Go follow my social medias to be updated for more content:<br/>Instagram (writing drabbles): <a href="https://www.instagram.com/arstoryels/%E2%80%9D&gt;@Arstoryels&lt;/a&gt;%0A%0ATumblr:%20&lt;a%20href=">@Arstoryels</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>